How?
by RainingHearts4Ever
Summary: If Yugi thought he had a tough life before, then he's in for a BIG treat. Yugi finds out that he's pregnant even though it's a boy. R&R, MPreg
1. That's Impossible!

**Well I of course have another Yu-Gi-Oh! story, but this one has chapters and isn't a one shot! :D I hope you enjoy it! I want to thank Yugi and Yami for beta reading this story! Thanks! :D**

* * *

><p>Yugi was starting to get worried about Yami. He had taken on a serious demeanor in the past two months, and Yugi couldn't figure out why.<p>

_Maybe he's worried about me. I have been tired and nauseous lately. _Yugi shook his head in annoyance. That couldn't be it, he had only been nauseous and tired for a week or so.

_ It was the day after the Christmas party that he started acting like this. _Yugi thought, trying to search his brain for some answers. _I remember that when we woke up the next morning he stared at me with a look of shock. When I asked him why, he wouldn't respond. I wish he would just tell me what's wrong. _Yugi was beginning to grow bored. Yami had also for some reason forbidden him to go over Ryou or Marik's houses. He said something about not wanting him to see Bakura or Malik, but why? Just then, Yami walked in the room, a defeated look on his face.

"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked, going up and giving his darker half a hug. Yami just sighed and brought them both over to the couch and sat them down, pulling Yugi onto his lap.

"Yugi, there's something I need to tell you." Yami said while softly stroking Yugi's hair. Yugi, who had been relaxed from his head being pet, visibly tensed. Yami never used his real name unless it was extremely serious. Yami continued talking as if nothing had happened.

"Yugi, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're…." Yami trailed off into a mumble.

"But I'm what Yami?" Yugi asked. He was starting to get scared. Yami never mumbled, it was a strict rule when he was growing up in the palace back in ancient Egypt.

"Yugi, you're pregnant." Yami said, a terrible look of guilt on his face.

"Haha Yami. I don't know how they did stuff in your time, but nowadays, only _girls_ get pregnant." Yugi said, trying to mask his growing hysteria. He _had_ been having pregnancy symptoms, but that could just be a cold! Right?

"Yugi, I am being completely serious. Remember how after Seto and Joey's Christmas party, when we got home, we had some fun?" Yami asked, trying not to freak out himself.

"Ya? What about it?"

"Well Yugi, that night we had our millennium puzzles on. You see when I was a ruler of Egypt, and Shadow Magic had completely filled the air, it didn't matter your gender for you to get pregnant. The Gods thought that if you really loved each other enough to have sex, then you should be able to have your own child. Being the millennium items have Shadow Magic in them, they make it able for you to become pregnant. The same thing could happen to Ryou and Bakura if they were to wear their millennium rings while having sex. Or even Marik and Malik, although I would think it would be tough to keep a hold on the millennium rod that entire time…" Yami explained, gaining a small smile at the image in his head if Ryou or Marik were to get pregnant. Yami was broken out of his thoughts by Yugi's voice.

"So why didn't you tell me this could happen? Or remember that we should take our puzzles off? Also, how did you know?" Yugi asked with no anger in his voice, just hurt.

"I didn't tell you because I assumed that this would never happen. And I didn't remember to take off the puzzles because you and I both know that someone had spiked the punch-"

"Probably Joey." Yugi said, interrupting Yami's explanation.

"Yes, it probably was. Also, I knew that you were pregnant the next day. I would have known that night, but I was too inebriated to notice. And before you ask, my Shadow Magic is able to sense a lot of things, including pregnancy, no matter how early on it is." Yami finished his explanation and kissed Yugi's forehead. Slowly, Yugi's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Then w-why didn't y-you tell m-me?" Yugi asked between each soft sob that he was emitting. Yami held Yugi tight against his chest and started to rock him back and forth as he made quiet shushing noises.

"It's alright Aibou. The reason I didn't tell you was because I was hoping that I was wrong. It's not that I wouldn't love to have a baby with you, it's just that we are only 17. When you started to get morning sickness and become tired more often, then I knew that I was not mistaken. After I knew for a fact, I didn't want to tell you. You have just gotten over your grandfather passing away last year, and I didn't want to cause you to worry." Yami whispered while rubbing soothing circles on his light's back.

"B-But I don't understand one thing, how am I going to give birth?" Yugi asked, his steady flow of tears decreasing.

"Well, when you became pregnant, you grew something very similar to a woman's womb. It has the same basic properties, only it has a passage that leads to your butt." Yami explained, trying to add in some humor to brighten up his Hikari. Normally he would never say the word butt, but it did it's work by getting a small giggle out of his light.

"But are we even ready to raise a child?" Yugi asked, a doubtfully look on his face.

"Aibou, we saved the world how many times? I think we get handle raising a child." Yami replied, snuggling into Yugi's hair. Yugi let out a small laugh and leaned away from Yami.

"I love you Yami." Yugi said, putting a light kiss on his Dark's lips.

"And I love you as well Yugi," Yami said, giving his light a soft kiss on his forehead. Yugi let out a content sigh and snuggled into Yami's chest, all of his worries leaving him as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! Review please! :D<strong>


	2. Telling The Gang

**Here it is, the long awaited second chapter! :D Hopefully it is as good as the first!**

* * *

><p>Yami woke up the next morning to the sound of Yugi throwing. He quickly jumped up and ran into the bathroom connected to their room. When he looked down, his heart sunk. <em>He<em> had been stupid enough to leave on the Millennium Puzzles, and now Yugi was paying for it. He slowly kneeled down and started rubbing Yugi's back. When he was finally done, Yugi looked up at Yami.

"Sorry about that." Yugi said while slowly standing up. He flushed the toilet and quickly walked over to the sink to scrub out his mouth.

"If anything I should be apologizing to you Aibou." Yami said while standing behind Yugi. "If I weren't so careless, you wouldn't be having morning sickness in the first place."

"Don't blame yourself Yami, I'm actually glad that it happened." Yugi said, turning around and giving Yami a hug around the waist. "I'm still getting use to the whole idea of being pregnant, but I'm still happy all the same." Yami hugged Yugi back and kissed the top of his head.

"So, when should we tell the others?" Yami asked, nuzzling his face into Yugi's hair.

"Why not today? We should probably tell them sooner rather than later." Yugi said, breaking away from the hug and going back into their room. He pulled out two pairs of clothes and handed one of them to Yami. "I am warning you though, Joey is probably going to be mad." Yugi confessed as he pulled his shirt on over his head. Yami groaned in response, making Yugi let out a small laugh.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Yami were waiting patiently in their living room when the door bell rang.<p>

_ Time to get this over with._ Yugi thought as Yami got up to answer the door.

Yami opened the door to reveal Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura. He quickly stepped aside in order to allow the access to the doorway. Marik and Ryou both said 'thank you' while Bakura and Malik just shrugged and walked in.

"You said you had some really important news about Yugi?" Marik asked in an attempt to confirm what Yami had told him over the phone.

"Yes I do. Lets go into the living room and sit down, Yugi is waiting for us in there." Yami replied as he lead them to the living room. As soon as they got there, Bakura and Malik began laughing hysterically. Yami just slapped his forehead. He knew this was going to happen, that's why he hadn't allowed Yugi over to Ryou or Marik's houses.

"You really screwed up this time, huh Pharaoh?" Malik asked between laughs. Marik and Ryou just looked at each other completely confused. Yami noticed the confused faces of the other two Hikaris.

"I'll explain as soon as Joey and Seto get here. Your two Yami's already know because it has to do with shadow magic." Yami explained.

"If you want 'all mighty Pharaoh' I can explain. Basically, poor little Yugi here is-" Yami quickly slapped a hand over Bakura's mouth before he could finish. Bakura then bit his hand and caused him to cry out in pain because of Bakura's fangs.

"Bakura! Behave!" Ryou scolded, smacking the ex-tomb robber on the back of his head.

"Consider that a little warm up for what your hand will be feeling like in seven months." Bakura said smugly while leaning back into the couch. Yami growled at him ad was preparing to tackle him when Yugi grabbed his uninjured hand.

"Just come and sit next to me while we wait. We already know that Joey will just let himself in." Yugi said while trying to calm down the ex-pharaoh. Just as he said that, Joey can running into the living room, followed closely by a walking Seto Kaiba.

"Sorry we're late, but _someone_ had to finish the video game level they were on." Seto said as he walked over to an empty chair and sat down. Seeing as there were no more chairs left, Joey sat on the floor in front of the CEO's feet.

"It's not my fault! They won't let you save in the middle of a level on that game!" Joey countered, looking up at Seto.

"Of course they won't." Seto said. Joey was about to argue further when Seto said, "So why did you call everyone here Yami?"

"Ya, what's up with Yug?" Joey asked, his accent slipping out. Usually Joey tried to hide his Brooklyn accent being it was a trait he got from his father, but whenever he said Yug, it would slip through. He knew that it was the reason, but he refused to stop calling Yugi Yug, even if it meant showing his accent to the world.

"Well, I _really_ don't know how to tell you guys this, but apparently, according to Yami, I'm pregnant." Yugi said in a small voice, almost a whisper.

"Yer what?" Joey shouted, standing up immediately with his face full of rage. He didn't care if he was letting his accent free, all he wanted to do was kill Yami. "I'll kill ya!" Joey shouted and lunged towards Yami. He was halfway to him when he was suddenly pulled back. Seto had grabbed a firm grip on the back of his shirt and pulled him back to him. He then quickly snapped a collar around his neck that had a steel chain attached in order for Joey not to get free. Everyone looked from a chained up Joey on Seto's lap, to a terrified Yami curled up in a ball on the couch.

"Sorry about that." Seto said. "I think Jou and I will go now, you can tell me the details over the phone later. I have a feeling Yugi might be sad if Joey were to actually kill Yami." With that, the CEO got up and headed to the door, dragging a fuming Joey behind him. Yugi looked over to the terrified ball that was his Yami and couldn't help but smile.

"I told you he would be mad."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Not too bad if I do say so myself *smug expression* Review please! <strong>


	3. Favor

**Hi! I'm back and with another chapter! :D Sorry for the wait, but my beta reader broke her collar bone! D: D: So, send you best wishes to Yugi and Yami to get better soon! On with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>"Wait, I'm confused. How can Yugi be pregnant? Isn't he a boy?" Marik asked looking over to Yugi, who was holding Yami tightly against his chest in order to calm him down. "Well, seeing as the Pharaoh is too busy having a heart attack, I'll explain it for you and my Hikari." Bakura said, turning to face the Egyptian and Albino Hikaris.<p>

"Whenever Shadow Magic is present, you can get pregnant and it doesn't matter the gender. Back in Ancient Egypt, Shadow Magic was everywhere, so anybody was able to get pregnant. Nowadays though, the only Shadow Magic left is in the Millennium Items. So basically, if you fuck someone while wearing or holding a Millennium Item, they can get pregnant. It seems here that the powerful Pharaoh and his sex slave forgot to take off there puzzles one night and had a good time." Bakura explained. He then faced Yami and asked, "I would say it was sometime in late December, am I right?" Yami slowly nodded his head, which was held against Yugi's chest. He slowly sat up into a normal sitting position and faced the two Egyptians and two Albinos.

"This is so great!" Marik exclaimed, a grin stretching across his face. "Malik! Maybe we should have a kid!" With that statement Malik's eyes widened and he threw his Millennium Rod across the room. He then took Marik's Rod out of his hand and threw it to the opposite side of the room that he threw his. "I guess that's a no then….." Marik said, staring oddly his insane other half. Bakura was laughing wildly on the other end of the couch, almost causing him to fall off.

"Thank Ra my Hikari doesn't want to have a bloody kid with me!" Bakura said, his laughter dying down at the look on his Hikari's face. It was a mixed of hope, and then slight disappointment. "Oh no, not you too!" It was then Ryou's turn to laugh.

"Of course not! I don't think we would be good having a kid together." With this Bakura sighed in relief, though his peaceful state of mind quickly vanished when Ryou said, "….Yet." With that Malik couldn't help but laugh, but after a glare from Marik, he covered his mouth in an attempt to subside his laughter.

"Can we get back to the reason I asked you guys here?" Yami asked slightly annoyed. Both of the other Yami's turned their attention to the pair with the Millennium Puzzles along with their Hikaris.

"What else is there to discuss Pharaoh? You already told us that you knocked up the squirt." With this statement Yugi blushed. "What else is there to tell?" Yugi then spoke up this time.

"Well, not necessarily tell, but ask." He then turned to Marik and Malik. "We were wondering if after the baby is born if you could watch him or her while we are in school? I know that you guys already went through school in Egypt, so you guys don't have to worry about graduating. Yami and I were talking about it last night and realized that we probably wouldn't be able to afford day care, and we want to at least graduate high school so that we can get good jobs so that we can raise him or her more easily."

"I would love to Yugi!" Marik yelled excitedly. Malik quickly nodded in agreement. He figured that if Marik was showed how hard it was to take care of a brat then he wouldn't want one.

"Thank you guys so much!" Yugi cried, getting up and hugging both of them. "You don't know how much this means to me!" "It's the least we can do after you helped us fight away our evilness." Marik said, hugging Yugi back while Malik just awkwardly waited out the hug. Yugi then let go and walked back over to the couch.

"So," Yami said, getting everyone's attention. "Who wants some lunch?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that this chapter wasn't too foreword. Anyway, please review! The more reviews I get the more inspiration I get to write the next chapter! :D<strong>


	4. Haircuts

**Hi there! This is chapter 4! Sorry for the long update, fan fiction was being really weird and not letting me edit stuff. As with most of my stories, I realize that the POV changes a lot, but I think you guys are able to follow it. Also, to my awesome reviewed Foxluna, Marik is the hikari and Malik is the yami. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>About one month had past and Yugi's stomach had become a small bump. Of course to him, it wasn't very small.<p>

"Yami!" Yugi called from their bedroom, trying to squeeze into his uniform pants. "I can't fit into my pants!" Yami walked into their bedroom and sighed.

"Aibou, I told you already, you can wear mine until we go shopping." Yami walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of slightly larger pants.

"I know, but I don't want to dirty all of your pants, then what would you wear to school?" Yugi explained as he pulled up the better fitting pants. Yami swiftly walked up to Yugi and gave him a kiss. Yami broke the kiss and placed his forehead against Yugi's.

"You worry too much Aibou." Yami then back away and said, "How about some breakfast for my two babies?" Yugi giggled and gave a quick nod. His morning sickness had luckily not been as bad lately, so he was able to keep down most meals.

"Can we have some bacon with eggs, but cook them at the same time so that the eggs cook onto the bacon?" (AN: Oh my Ra that sounds so good right now) Yugi asked as they made their way into the small kitchen.

"I wonder how weird the stuff you'll want will be after your cravings start to kick in." Yami mused as he took the eggs out from the refrigerator. He crossed the kitchen and placed it on the counter along with Yugi who had already gotten the bacon out. Yami then started to crack the eggs into a bowl and open the bacon.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll crave normal stuff in place of my usually odd appetite." Yugi guessed as he attempted to hop up onto the counter. This was no easy task as he forgot about his small bump and the weight it had added.

"Need some help?" Yami asked after he finished putting the bacon and eggs in the frying pan on the stove.

"Yes please." Yugi whispered, a nervous blush spreading across his face. Yami swiftly walked over to Yugi and picked him up, setting him back down on the counter.

"Better?" Yugi gave a quick nod and leaned back. Yami smiled and went over to finish cooking Yugi's breakfast. He was more of a cereal person, but according to Yugi he wasn't allowed to have the sugary ones. Apparently his body needed to become accustom to sugar before he could have it in large quantities. He remembered the first time he had sugar and went around mind crushing random people. It took a while, but eventually they were able to reverse the damage and set everything straight. After that though Yugi almost completely banned sugar. After he finished Yugi's breakfast concoction, he slid it onto a plate and handed it to him.

"Thanks Yami." Yugi said brightly as he hopped down and made his way into the dining room to sit down and eat. Yami grabbed a box of cereal, a bowl, a spoon, and the milk jug and headed into the dining room behind Yugi. He walked over next to Yugi and put his stuff down. He sat down on top of the table and started preparing his breakfast.

"I still don't understand why you insist on sitting on the table." Yugi chuckled. Yami shrugged his shoulders and dug into his cereal. (AN: I always sit on tables instead of chairs and my family thinks that I'm crazy for it XD)

"It's more comfortable than the chairs." Yami said between mouthfuls. Yugi just smiled and shook his head and took a bite of his breakfast. He had to suppress a moan because it tasted so good.

"This is delicious Yami!" Yugi said brightly, digging into more of his egg & bacon combo. Yami smiled as he finished up his cereal. He wasn't much of a breakfast person, so he only ate a little bit of cereal in the morning.

"I'm glad that you like it Aibou." Yami said happily as he hopped off the table. He gathered up his dirty dishes, cereal box, and milk jug and headed back into the kitchen to put them away. "You might want to hurry up though, we have to leave for school soon." Yami said as he walked back into the dining room, only to discover that Yugi was already done. Yugi gave him a sheepish smile and stood up. He went to grab his plate to bring into the kitchen, but Yami was one step ahead of him. He quickly grabbed the plate off of the table and put it in the kitchen sink.

"Yami!" Yugi whined when he came back into the room. He had his arms crossed and he stomped his foot. "I can still do stuff!" Yami smiled and walked over to him. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Yugi started to get mood swings.

"I know that Yugi, but I want you to have to do as little work possible so that we can ensure that you don't hurt the baby." Yami explained as he walked behind Yugi and pulled him into his chest.

"I know, I know, it's because you care, but I don't think I'm going to hurt myself while bringing a dish into the kitchen." Yugi said with a slight giggle.

"I guess you are right Aibou, you usually are." Yami said happily and gave his Hikari a kiss on the top of his head. "Now come, we need to finish getting ready or else we're going to be late for school."

* * *

><p>When they got to school, Yugi grew nervous. It was like this everyday since he found out he was pregnant. He was afraid that someone was going to notice the small bump that for now was hidden by his uniform. Yami knew that nobody would notice, but couldn't help but feel sorry for his hikari. It would probably ruin his reputation as the king of games if people found out that he was pregnant. Everyone would be doubting his gender, saying it was impossible for him to be male. Yami frowned and wrapped his arm around Yugi's should, pulling him close to his side. They walked to class side by side, ignoring the odd stares they got. They were use to these stares because of how much Yami looked like Yugi. Seto had generously made fake documents for each of the yamis saying that they were his extended family as a way to make up for doubting them the whole time.<p>

When they got to their homeroom they sat down in their desks that were next to each other and started talking with their friends. The teachers had decided that being Yugi was the Yu-Gi-Oh (Game King in Japanese), they allowed him and his friends to sit together as long as they paid attention and got passing grades. Seto had also hacked the school's computer to make sure that Yugi and Yami had every class together.

"So Yugi, how have you been feeling lately?" Ryou asked sweetly. He was currently sitting on Bakura's lap, the bored yami playing with a strand of his hikari's hair.

"Pretty good, thanks for asking." Yugi said with a smile. "I am still worried about what I'm going to do when I get _bigger_" Yugi lowered his voice to a whisper as he finished his sentence.

"It's alright Yugi, we'll figure out something soon." Marik said. He was sitting at his desk with his yami laying across the top of his desk on his stomach. He was eyeing Bakura with a weird look, his Millennium Rod clenched tightly in his hand. Yugi just nodded his head and looked at Yami, the only yami that was actually sitting at his own desk. Then, Seto and Joey walked into the classroom and took their seats. Seto sat in his chair while Joey decided to just sit on Seto's desk. Being Joey was living with the Kaibas, he managed to get to school on time each day. You see, Seto had saved Joey from his abusive father after he learned about him. That is a completely different story though. (AN: Maybe after this I will write one about that… _Maybe._)

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Joey asked curiously, looking around at everyone. When his gaze got to Yami his eyes hardened a little bit, but then returned to normal. In the month that had followed his freak out, he had calmed down about the situation. He was still upset about Yami knocking up his best friend, but he was coming to accept it.

"Yugi's just worrying about when he gets _bigger_." Yami said.

"Don't worry Yug', you'll be fine. We get out June, and then in the beginning of the next school year we can just say that you're sick or something." Joey said, smiling at his plan.

"That's actually a good idea Joey!" Yugi exclaimed happily. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Because my Puppy is smart." Seto said with a smile as he ruffled Joey's hair. Everyone laughed at the deep blush that spread across Joey's face.

"RA DAMN IT! I'LL KILL YOU MALIK!" Bakura yelled, causing everyone in the room to turn and stare at him. When they looked, everyone burst out laughing. On top of Bakura's head there was a big patch of hair missing. Behind him stood a laughing Malik with a chunk of hair in his hand and a few hair still stuck to the blade of the Millennium Rod. Bakura quickly stood up and placed Ryou in the chair before diving for Malik. Malik couldn't dodge in time and fell to the ground with Bakura on top of him. Bakura started to throw punches while everyone else just sat in shock. Just then everyone looked to see their homeroom teacher walked in.

"Okay class settle down, I have to take atten- BAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MALIK?" She yelled. Everyone looked back at the squabbling yamis and noticed that Bakura had Malik pinned down on his stomach by sitting on his back. He was currently holding a big chuck of hair in his hands that was still attached to Malik's head, pulling his neck back in an uncomfortable angle. He held Malik's Millennium Rod in his other hand, getting ready to chop it off.

Bakura looked up innocently after hearing his name and said, "What? I just thought that Malik could use a haircut. After all, before you got here he was nice enough to give me one." He pointed to the top of his head where the patch of hair was missing. The teacher stared with wide eyes and sighed.

"Fine, fine, but make it quick and clean up the mess!" She said. She knew that if she didn't let Bakura do this, he would probably have a huge fit and she had too big of a headache to deal with that. Malik just stared up at her with his eyes wide and full of horror.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LET HIM DO THIS MRS. TAKAHASHI! YOU -" Malik's rant was interrupted by a quick _'SWIPE!'_ and his head falling foreword. Bakura held in his hands one of Malik's many points in his hair. He swiftly got up and threw it in the trash can. He then came back, put the Millennium Rod on Malik's desk and sat down without saying a word. Malik was still lying on the floor in shock. Marik got up and helped his yami off of the ground.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Malik whispered quietly, still in shock from Bakura slicing off one of his perfect points of hair.

"Well, you did have it coming to you after what you did to Bakura's hair." Marik said feeling a little bad for him. He gentley placed the still shocked yami in his seat so that class could start. He swiftly walked over to his seat and sat down also. Besides Marik, Malik's hair was the most important thing to him in the entire world. He refused to put any styling gel or hairspray in it. He would wash it every night with the best shampoo and conditioner that he could find, brush it out, and let it lay however it wanted to. He also refused haircuts, saying _'It would ruin my beautiful hair!'_. So, if you really thought about it, this was Malik's first haircut. Marik couldn't help but giggle at that thought.

"What are you laughing at?" Malik snapped, glaring at Marik as the teacher began her lesson. Marik quickly got out a piece of paper, wrote on it, and held it out in his left hand, passing it to Malik. Malik unfolded the note and read it:

_**If you think about it, that was your first haircut xD - Marik**_

Malik looked at the note horrified, then up at Marik. He abruptly stood up and ran out of the room, his sobs resounding down the empty hallway. Everyone turned to look at Marik, even the teacher, hoping that he would explain his unusual behavior. Marik just closed his eyes and shook his head. Slowly everyone turned back to the front of the room and continued the lesson. Marik was taking notes until a ball of wadded up paper landed on his desk. He looked to his right and saw Bakura staring at him. He unfolded the note and read what it said.

_**What the bugger was that about?**__** - Bakura**_

Marik quickly replied and threw the paper back to Bakura's desk. Bakura unfolded the note and read it.

_**You gave him his first haircut. When he realized that his precious hair had had it's first haircut, by you non the less, he snapped.**_ _**- Marik**_

__ Bakura couldn't help but let out a few laughs at that thought. The rest of the day went pretty normally. At lunch Bakura stole a hat from someone's locker, but the person never even attempted to retrieve it from him. Around 5th period Malik showed back up at school like he had never left, his spike of hair mysteriously back on his head.

At the end of the day they all met up in front of the school and started walking to the game shop (By they I mean Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, and Seto). When they got there they all immediately went upstairs. Yami made Yugi go first and insisted that he hold onto him. That way if he slipped, he would have multiple people be able to catch him. They all sat down except for Yami who went to get everyone a soda from the kitchen. "

So Yugi, are you going to be going to a regular doctor?" Ryou asked, trying to spike up conversation.

"I don't think so, I think that they will get too freaked out that I'm a guy and all." Yugi said, sighing and slouching down in his chair. He had wanted to be able to go to the doctor to make sure that the baby was completely healthy, but he just couldn't. He would be labeled a freak, and his whole family (Him, Yami, and the baby) would be forever shunned by society. Yami came back in with the drinks and sat on the arm of the chair that Yugi was sitting in.

"So, what should we do?" Yami asked, looking around at everyone in the group. It was a Friday night, so they could pretty much do anything.

"How about we watch a movie?" Seto suggested. "We could go to my mansion and you could all spend the night."

"Sounds fun!" Yugi said, cheering up at the change of subject.

"Alright, I'll give everyone rides home and pick everyone up in about an hour." Seto said. Everyone got up except for Yugi and Yami got up and started heading for the door.

"See you in a bit!" Joey called over his shoulder as he shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is going to be their sleepover! :D Also, it might be a while before I update because I have a cold and a sinus infection. I know that's not much of an excuse, but it's all I got xD I'll try to update during Thanksgiving break though. Anyways, I was thinking of doing a story with my 'Fan Fiction Buddy' Apprentice-Aya. Do you guys have any suggestions on what category it should be in or what it should be about? Let me know in a review! Ta ta for now my dear readers!<strong>


	5. The Sleepover Part 1

**Oh. My. Ra. I AM SO SORRY! This late update is a mix of a lot of things. 1) I forgot all about this story. 2) I was busy with school work. 3) I had writers block. 4) My beta reader was busy. In fact, I sort of updated this without my beta reader reading it... I'm sorry Yugi and Yami! I feel bad that I am updating this without her reading it. I just feel bad that she is so busy. So here is the next chapter, I hope that you like it! The next chapter is already almost finished too :D**

* * *

><p>"Do you have everything you need Yugi?" Yami asked, scanning their bedroom for anything that they might have missed.<p>

"Yup!" Yugi replied energetically from his spot sitting on their bed.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked doubtfully. His Aibou had been known to sometimes forget important things.

"I'm sure." Yugi said, flashing Yami one of his best smiles.

"Pajamas?"

"Check."

"Clothes for tomorrow?"

"Check."

"Hairbrush?"

"Check."

"Toothbrush?"

"Um…" Yugi turned his head away sheepishly.

"Go get it." Yami said, putting his hands on his hips and looking sternly at him.

"But you never need a toothbrush at sleepovers!" Yugi protested. He looked up at his yami with wide eyes and a pout. "Please?"

"No Aibou, now go get it. Grab your prenatal vitamins too." Yugi sighed in defeat and headed to the bathroom. Yami gave a small chuckle and grabbed their two bags. When Yugi came back in he held open his bag so that he could easily just drop the things in it. Yami then zipped up the bag and headed out the room and down the hall. He set the bags down next to the door that led downstairs and outside, then went into the living room with Yugi trailing behind him. They both flopped down onto the couch, savoring the peacefulness of it being quiet. It was quickly interrupted though as the phone loudly rang from the kitchen. Yami moaned in annoyance, quickly getting up to answer it before Yugi could even sit up all the way.

"Moto residence, Yami speaking." Yami said into the receiver.

**"Hey Yami, it's Joey." **

"Hey Joey, what's up?" Yami asked, smiling at how cheery the blonde sounded.

**"We're going to order pizza and was wonderin' what type of toppings you guys want. We weren't sure what to get incase Yugi had a specific craving."** Joey explained.

"Hold on a second, I'll ask." Yami put his hand over the receiver and yelled across the hall to Yugi. "Yugi! What kind of pizza do you want?"

There was a few seconds of silence before his response was heard, "Sausage, pepperoni, and bacon! All on the same slice!"

"He's says sausage, pepperoni, and bacon all on the same slice."

**"Ok, Mokuba is placing the order now. Also, we're leaving soon to come pick you guys up. We'll be there in about ten minutes."**

"Alright, thanks Jou." Yami replied happily. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone just as Yugi walked in. Yami smiled, swiftly walking to Yugi and pulling him into a hug.

"Is something wrong Yami?" Yugi asked, looking up and into his lover's crimson eyes.

"Nothing is wrong little on, I just really wanted to get a hug from you." Yami replied, nuzzling into the top of Yugi's hair. Yugi blushed, directing his gaze down to the floor in embarrassment. Yami gave a low chuckle and released him.

"Did you get your toothbrush and vitamins?" Yami asked as he began to put on his shoes.

"Yup." Yugi replied as he grabbed his own shoes. He held up his toothbrush along with a tube of toothpaste and some prenatal vitamins. Just as Yugi slipped one of his shoes on they heard a honk outside. Yami looked out the window and saw Seto's limo pulled up alongside the curb.

"Is it them?" Yugi asked as he slipped his other shoe on. Yami gave a nod in reply and walked over to Yugi, holding a hand out to him. Yugi took it and stood up.

"You do realize that I can still get up on my own, right?" Yugi said as they headed to the door. They picked up their bags and headed down the stairs and to the waiting limo.

"I know, but I still want to pamper you. Especially before the baby comes, because then I will have two people to pamper." Yami replied as he locked the front door and walked across the sidewalk followed by a smiling Yugi. They then stepped into the limo, Yami taking a seat on the end of the row and Yugi sitting next to him and a smiling Jou.

"So you're craving meat Yug'?" Joey asked with a smile, turning to his friend.

"Ya, I guess it's a good thing that I'm not a vegetarian like Marik huh?" Yugi said with a laugh as they drove down the road. They stopped by Marik and Malik's house first, Malik having a black eye and a cut across his forehead. Then they stopped at Ryou and Bakura's house. When Bakura came out of the house, his hair that had been previously chopped off was restored. When Bakura stepped into the limo Malik scooted as far away from him as he possibly could.

"What's the matter with Malik?" Seto asked, glancing between the two ex-villains.

"Well, Mr. Spikes found out how to grow his hair that I cut off back using shadow magic. When I found out I walked over to his house and demanded he tell me how. When he didn't, I used force." Bakura said with a creepy smile on his face. Everyone just rolled their eyes while Malik gave Bakura a snarl and Marik laughed. They quickly arrived at the mansion and drove up through the gates. When they got to the front door everyone piled out with their bags and headed inside. Nobody bothered to gawk at how large the mansion was due to them having slept over in the past. They all headed into the game room where they would be spending the night. Seto had plenty of furnished rooms, but they preferred to make it traditional and all slept on the floor, couch, and chairs. When they reached the room they could smell the intoxicating scent of the pizza along with some hot wings and other various foods. They all headed over to the long table that all of the food and drinks were on, making their plates.

"Go sit down Aibou, I will make our plates." Yugi gave a small sigh and reluctantly walked over to one of the couches. He knew that if he even tried to argue, he would lose.

/_How many slices of pizza would you like?/_ Yami asked using their mind link.

/_Two please. Also, can you grab me a couple hot wings and some pretzels? Plus a root beer./_

Yami smiled as he walked over with his and Yugi's food, sitting down next to him on the couch. He handed Yugi his full plate and placed his drink on the coffee table in front of them. Seto sat down on the other side of Yami with Joey sitting on the floor between hi legs. Bakura and Malik brought the other couch around the table so that they were facing the other couch. Then Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik sat on the couch with Marik in the middle and Ryou on Bakura's lap. Mokuba decided to just sit at the end of the small coffee table on a cushion chair that he dragged over. They all sat in an awkward silence while eating their food when Mokuba decided to speak up.

"So you're really pregnant Yugi?" He asked curiously. "Seto told me, but it just didn't seem real, you know what I mean?"

"Ya, I know what you mean. It didn't seem real to me at first either, but I finally came out of denial when I noticed my baby bump." Yugi explained while smiling brightly.

"You have a baby bump? Can I see it?" Mokuba asked excitedly. Seto gave him a glare which he either didn't notice or just ignored.

Yugi smiled and said, "Sure." Mokuba jumped out of his chair and ran over to Yugi. This wasn't too hard considering that they were only about four feet from each other. Yugi calmly lifted up his loose shirt and revealed the small bump prodding from his hips. Mokuba gazed at the bump in wonder, then looked up at Yugi.

"C-Can I touch it?" He asked slowly. Yugi gave a nod and grabbed Mokuba's hand, placing it on his stomach. There wasn't any kicking being Yugi was early on in the pregnancy, but it still was amazing to know that there was a life inside of the small bump. Everyone started to chuckle as Mokuba continued to stare in amazement.

"Whoa…" He slowly pulled his hand back and jumped up, bringing Yugi standing up with him. He then captured him in a bone crushing hug, carefully avoiding crushing his abdomen. The quick motions caused Yugi's food to spill all over the floor with a loud _'SPLAT!'_.

"Oh! Sorry Yugi! Let me get something to clean that up with!" Mokuba stammered, rushing out of the room to find some paper towels. Yugi looked down at the pile of his food and frowned. Before anyone knew it he started to cry heavily. Yami immediately jumped up and hugged the pregnant hikari.

"Shh… Shh… It's okay Yugi, we can get you more." Yami whispered calmly. The past week Yugi had been having mood swings, so Yami was slowly becoming more accustomed to the rapid changing emotions of his hikari. He lowered Yugi down until he was sitting back down on the couch. Joey hopped up from his seat on the floor and made a new plate for Yugi that was double what he had started out with. He held the plate out to Yugi with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"'Ere ya go Yug', good as new." Joey said happily, using his Brooklyn accent. He knew that his accent usually brought a smile to Yugi's face, even if he personally hated it.

The accent did its trick and Yugi gave a small smile and looked up at Joey. He wiped his tears away and accepted the plate from Joey.

"Thanks Jou." He whispered, embarrassed about his sudden outburst. Joey smiled and ruffled his spiky hair.

"No problem Yug'." He said, ditching the accent and sitting back down on the floor. Mokuba then came back into the room with paper towels, having missed the whole show.

"Again Yugi, I'm really sorry." Mokuba said as he walked over to the mess on the floor, dragging the small garbage can from the corner of the room with him.

"It's okay Mokuba, I know that you didn't mean to." Yugi replied. "Here, let me help you clean that up." As soon as he stood up, he was lightly pushed back down.

"I'll help you Mokuba." Yami said, giving Yugi a stern gaze.

"Yami! I can still do something as simple as this! I'm only three months pregnant!" Yugi fumed.

"I know that Aibou, but I don't like to take any chances with you." Yami replied. Yugi glared at his yami as best as he could. He immediately got up and ran out of the room, leaving everyone in the room staring in shock. Yugi rarely ever yelled, and he had never yelled at Yami before. Everyone turned to look at the stunned Yami before he dashed out of the room.

_/Yugi!/ _

No answer.

_/Yugi! Where are you?/_

/_What do you want?_/ Yugi asked through the link with a snarl, causing Yami to wince.

/_I want to apologize! I'm being so overprotective because I did some research and it said that the first three months are the most unstable ones! I-I don't want us to lose the baby./_ Yami explained, still searching rooms for his hikari.

_/I-It is?/_ Yugi asked. Yami could feel the fear radiating from Yugi's end of the link.

/_It is Aibou. I don't want you or the baby to get hurt. I would have told you sooner, but stress is also bad for the baby and I didn't want you to worry./_ Yami then heard hurried footsteps coming from behind him and turned around. Yugi was running at him full force, his eye filled with tears. He flung himself into Yami's shirt, burying his face into it and balling up parts of it in his fists.

"I'm sorry for getting angry Yami." Yugi apologized between his sobs. Yami wrapped one of his arms around him and smoothed down the hair on the top of his head.

"I know Aibou. I understand that you aren't use to your emotions being so hard to control. Don't worry though, it will get easier." Yami said. Yugi looked up at him with tear filled eyes and smiled.

"Thanks for understanding." He mumbled. Yami leaned down and gave him a kiss, which Yugi automatically deepened. Yami rubbed his tongue against Yugi's closed lips until he gained access. When he did he swirled his tongue all around his mouth before battling with his tongue for dominance. It was pointless really because Yami was always the seme, but they still battled until Yugi eventually surrendered. Yugi snuck his hands around Yami until the were resting on his butt, then he gave a light squeeze. Yami parted their lips, earning a disappointed sound from Yugi.

"Not now Aibou." He softly said, cradling Yugi face with his palm. Yugi sighed and looked up at him.

"I guess you're right. We should probably head back to the game room." Yugi said as he turned around and started to walk back the way he came. Yami followed close behind while trying to figure out how to will away his 'excitement'.

When they got back, they found that everyone had finished eating and were talking about random things. Also, the mess had been cleaned up.

"Thank Ra you guys are finally back, we thought you got lost in this bloody mansion." Bakura said as he saw the two sit down.

"We weren't gone _that _long." Yami replied, rolling his eyes and pulling Yugi onto his lap, giving him his plate of food. As he quickly ate it everyone started discussing what they wanted to do that night besides watch a movie.

"We could play some boardgames, then fall asleep watching movies." Mokuba suggested, looking around the room to see everyone's reactions. Everyone agreed that it was a pretty good plan.

"After the boardgames though we need desserts!" Joey exclaimed. "I would suggest now, but I think that we should let everyones stomachs settle first." Everyone nodded in agreement and decided to put the couch back where it originally was alongside of the other one. Bakura and Malik each grabbed a side of the couch, with their hikaris still on it, and moved it with ease. After they set it down they each swooped up their hikaris and sat down with them on their laps.

"So, what game should we play?" Asked Malik as he started to twirl Marik's hair between his fingers.

"How about Monopoly?" Ryou suggested.

"What's Monopoly?" The two sandy blonde Egyptians asked at the same time. The room fell silent as everyone stared at the pair in shock.

"Ya guys don't know what Monopoly is?" Joey asked loudly, scaring everyone else in the room from the sudden noise.

"Nope." Malik said with a confused face.

"Even I know what bloody Monopoly is…" Bakura said.

"How do you not know what Monopoly is?" Mokuba asked just as loudly as Joey, jumping up also.

"Well, we were raised underground in a tomb in the middle of a desert." Marik said giving them a look that said _'Are you serious?'_.

"Oh yea," Mokuba said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I kind of forgot about that…"

"It's alright. Now, can you tell us what Monopoly is? I'm going to guess it is a board game being it came up when we were talking about them." Marik said while gazing around the group.

"Well, it's a long game. Each person gets a different piece to symbolize themselves in order to move around the board. You also get fake money to start off with," Yugi began, figuring that he should start explaining because nobody else was. "Then you roll the dice to see how many spaces you should move. When you land on the space, you follow the instructions that are on it. Most of the spaces are different buildings/lot that you can buy with the fake money. Others are spaces where you have to draw a random card that will instruct you on what to do next. You also could land on -"

"That sounds too confusing." Marik interrupted. "Can we just play Never Have I Ever instead?" He looked around the room, noticing everyone starting to nod. He did a fist pump in the air and got up to get everyone a new can of soda in order to play.

"What drink does everyone want?"

"I'll take a bloody Cola."

"I'll have a Cola too please. If it's not too much trouble that is."

"Could you grab me and my Aibou Sprites?"

"Could ya get me a Root Beer?"

"I'll take a Root Beer also."

"I want an Orange Soda!"

Marik sighed and gathered all of the drinks into his arms, grabbing two Dr. Peppers for himself and his yami. He walked back over and handed everyone their drinks, trying hard not to shake them up too much. After everyone had their drinks he sat down with his own and looked at everyone.

"Who should start?" Seto asked.

"I'll start," Offered Mokuba. "Never have I ever smoked a cigarette." With this both Joey and Bakura took a drink.

"When have you guys ever smoked?" Yugi asked, glancing between the blonde and the albino.

"Well, I don't know about blondie over there, but I use to smoke when I first got my body. Ryou found out though and made me quit." Bakura explained nonchalantly and leaning against the back of the sofa.

"Well I tried one once before I moved into here." Joey said, referring to when he lived with his dad. There was a short awkward silence before Marik spoke up.

"I'll go next. Never have I ever had sex in an elevator." With this the two albinos took a sip of their drinks, Ryou blushing like mad and Bakura just looking pretty damn proud of himself.

After staring at the albino couple for a few seconds Marik slowly said, "Okay… Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go!" Joey volunteered, waving his arm around in the air. "Never have I ever broken more than five bones." At this Joey, Marik, and Yugi all took a drink from their respective drinks.

"Feel like sharing what bones you guys have broken?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, when I was little my dad wasn't very nice to me or my siblings. So I ended up with three ribs having been broken, my wrist has been broken, my ankle twice, and once my arm by the time I was nine years old." Marik explained with a smile plastered on his face to assure everyone else that he was over his childhood.

"Well, before you I solved the Millennium Puzzle and you guys all came along, I got bullied a lot. They've broken my jaw twice, each ankle, my knee once, my wrist, and my nose." Yugi listed, counting out the bones on his fingers while everyone stared in shock. They knew that Yugi used to have been bullied, but they didn't think that it had been _that_ bad. Yugi noticed everybody staring and looked around confused.

"It didn't happen all at once or anything, it was over the span of seven years." Yugi tried to reassure, but ended up failing.

"So almost every year you had at least one cast Aibou?" Yami asked.

"Ya, but it's not a big deal. When I had a cast or something the bullies would give me a break, so I actually preferred it when I had one on." Yugi explained. Yugi glanced at Joey, silently pleading for him to say the bones that he's broken so that they would stop staring at him.

"So," Joey said loudly, understanding Yugi's pleading look. "Let's move on with the game. I've broken my left leg in three different places, my jaw three times, my nose twice, my ankle four times, my wrist five times, my ribs seven times, and my arm twice. Who wants to go next?" Joey explained quickly, slowing down for his question at the end.

"I'll go," Yugi offered sitting up a little straighter, trying to think of one that Mokuba could drink to. "Never have I ever lost a brush or comb in my hair, never to see it again." At this Malik, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, and Mokuba all took a drink. Everyone glanced at Ryou surprised that he had never gotten a comb or brush caught in his hair. Even Bakura had for crying out loud! Noticing their gazes, Ryou spoke up.

"My mother taught me how to properly manage it when I was five." Ryou explained, watching as understanding crossed everyone's faces.

"I don't think that it should count for Malik, his hair is a bloody death trap!" Bakura said as he crossed his arms across this chest.

"I guess I'll go now. Never have I ever texted during class." At this everyone except for Ryou took a drink, with Ryou looking at everyone is disappointment. Seeing his face, Malik spoke up.

"Oh come on cream puff, don't tell us that you have _never_ texted in class."

"As a matter of fact I haven't. I always wait until lunch to respond to my text messages, then again after school." Malik snorted and started to laugh at the albino hikari, pulling his laughing hikari onto his lap in the process. Ryou glared at the Egyptian pair before throwing a pillow at their faces. He had bad aim though and it ended up going into Malik's hair, disappearing from sight.

"Wow, your hair really is a bloody death trap." Bakura remarked with a grin as Marik reached up, laughing even harder and trying (and failing) to find the pillow. Malik let an insane glint in his eyes and smiled widely.

"Yes, yes it is. I actually one time stabbed someone to death with it." Malik said in the creepiest voice that he had, making even Bakura shudder. Returning to his normal, but still insane, look he smiled down at his hikari.

"Can I go now?" Malik asked Marik who was looking up at him with wide eyes from his previous statement. Not even waiting for an answer he continued. "Never have I ever been knocked up by an Egyptian pharaoh from five thousand years ago." He gave a cocky grin, looking directly at Yugi. Everyone was smirking at Yugi waiting for him to take a drink while listening to Bakura's insane laughter in the background and Ryou trying to shut him up. A blush came across the expecting hikari as he picked up his drink and brought it up to his lips. He took a small sip, almost choking on it as Joey tipped the can up in the air more, forcing more if the citrusy soda into his mouth. He quickly swallowed as Joey put the can on the table, his laughter joining Bakura's. Yugi pouted at the blonde with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I'm sorry Yug', but I couldn't resist!" Joey said between each laugh. Yugi's straight face slowly turned into a smile as he watched his friend laughing. He soon started laughing along with him, giving the silent okay for everyone else to start laughing at what happened too. After a few minutes of their loud laughter, it started to die down and come to a stop. Everyone sat in silence for a minute, waiting for someone else to volunteer to go next. Ryou leaned over and whispered something into Bakura's ear, making him give out a loud sigh.

"Fine Ryou, I'll go next." Bakura decided to just give in being nobody else was going to go. He looked over at the couch across from the one that he was sitting on and stared at Yami, who stared back with an unreadable expression. He then moved his gaze to Yugi who was sitting in the middle of the couch, a blush coloring his face under his intense gaze. He then moved it to Seto who was stroking the top of Joey's head as leaned against the edge of the couch, still on the floor. The CEO glared back, daring him to try something with him or Joey. Bakura smirked having decided who he was going to target.

"Never have I ever dressed up as a dog for sex." Bakura said in a knowing voice. Nobody was really surprised when Joey took a drink, but they were greatly when Mokuba did.

"MOKUBA! YOU'RE ONLY FOURTEEN!" Seto yelled. Mokuba's eyes got wide at his brother's scream.

"No, no, no, no! I was just thirsty! I swear!" Mokuba exclaimed while frantically waving his arms around. Seto seemed to calm down at that relaxed, leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes. When he did this Mokuba looked at everyone and mouthed _'_No I wasn't', causing Joey to laugh loudly. He was close with Mokuba and already knew about him dating Serenity. He kept it a secret though because Seto thought that Mokuba was too young to date and that he was still his baby brother. Personally Joey thought it was an appropriate age for his little sister and couldn't think of anyone he would rather have her date. Seto opened his eyes again thinking that Joey was just laughing about the misunderstanding between the two brothers.

"I'm not going to wait for another bloody awkward silence again. The only two left to go are the pharaoh and Mr. Stick Up His Own Ass, so I suggest the pharaoh goes next." Bakura said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Seto glared at him for the unwelcome nickname, surprisingly not fazing the thief.

"Alright, I'll go. Never have I ever stolen something." Yami said smugly at Bakura, proudly not taking a sip of his drink. He was greatly surprised when everyone else did, including Yugi.

"What have you ever stolen hikari?" He asked, turning to him with a hurt expression.

"Well, a few years ago I really wanted another booster pack of Duel Monster cards. I didn't have any money though, so I put them in my pocket and left the store. I felt really guilty afterwards, but I didn't return them because then I would have to go to court. Are you telling me that you have never stolen even the tiniest thing Yami?" Yugi responded, surprise evident as he asked.

"I truly never have. When I was a pharaoh I was closely monitored at all times. Then, I didn't do anything while we shared your body. I also haven't since I got my own body again." Yami explained, still surprised at how casually everyone admitted to stealing something.

"Huh." Seto said as he took another drink of his Root Beer and be lovingly stroked Joey's hair.

"Alright Moneybags, it's your turn!" Joey exclaimed excitedly. Seto looked down at Joey with a playful glare, Joey flashing a goofy grin in return. Seto couldn't help but slightly smile and looked back up at the people in the room.

"Alright, let me just think of one." He leaned back into the couch and looked up at the ceilings for a few seconds before sitting back up. "Never have I ever danced to a weird song while alone." At this all of the yamis, Marik, Mokuba, Joey, and Seto took a drink. (Basically everyone except for Yugi and Ryou for those of you people who didn't want to figure it out)

"What weird song did you dance to Yami?" Yugi asked curiously, placing his head on the pharaoh's shoulder sleepily. Yami put his face in his hands and mumbled out his response, only Yugi able to catch what he said. He burst out laughing, all traces of tiredness gone.

"Come on Yami, let them all hear." Yugi said between his giggles. Yami sighed and raised his head.

"I danced to 'I Just Had Sex' in my underwear." Everyone burst out laughing, not being able to imagine the mature ex-pharaoh doing that.

"Mine was 'Funny Farm' after I got out of the shower one hair was defying gravity more than usual and it reminded me of the song." Malik said proudly after everyone had ceased laughing.

"Well mine was 'Your Evil Shadow Has A Cup Of Tea' because I had it stuck in my head the whole day and couldn't take it anymore." Bakura said with a pout on is face. "It's such a bloody stupid song, but it gets in your head so easily!" Ryou rubbed Bakura's arm softly while giving him a sympathetic look. Malik was the exact opposite and was smiling while rubbing his hands together evilly. Bakura saw him and sent him a glare that said '_Don't even think about it!'_ and a snarl. Malik just smirked back, giving a silent promise to torture him later on.

"So Marik, what song did you sing to?" Ryou asked, trying to both change the subject and calm down his now enraged yami.

"Mine was…. ''Cause I'm Blonde'….." Marik said trying to hide his growing blush. "I found it on Youtube when I was looking for a different song. When I found it, it looked really fun to dance to." To save Marik from being embarrassed more, Joey decided to speak up.

"I danced to 'Low' while doing my best to be dressed up as 'Shawty'." Joey said, pretending to be proud even with the blush coloring his cheeks. Everyone laughed and Malik even went as far to ask if he had taken any pictures or even a video.

"Yes….. I video taped it. It is expertly hidden though so nobody can ever find it!" Joey said confidently.

"It's under your mattress, isn't it?" Yugi asked while still smiling. Joey instantly paled and stood up.

"I'll be right back. I… um….. have to go to the bathroom!" He exclaimed as he dashed out the door. Seto simply face palmed at his boyfriend's predictability.

"Well, I guess it's you turn Mokuba." Yami said, turning toward the younger teen.

"Mine was 'What The Hell' one day when I was feeling rebellious. I ended up breaking two vases and a bookshelf."

"I knew that there wasn't an earthquake that day!" Seto randomly exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Mokuba.

"If you knew it, then why didn't you punish me?" Mokuba asked slyly. Seto paled and began to stammer slightly.

"W-Well…. because….. I didn't have any proof!"

"You don't need proof when you are the guardian to a child." Bakura replied flatly, having finally calmed down.

"Shut up!" Seto snarled. "I'm going to for a walk." He swiftly got up and was just about to leave when he was stopped by a voice.

"Wait! Seto! What song did you dance to?" Mokuba asked curiously. With one food out the door and one hand on the door nob he turned his head back to face the others.

"'Bad Boy'" Everyone burst out laughing as he answered simply, walked out, and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Even though it's almost finished, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter I can add them in. Also, I have something to say before I forget. YamiMicaelaChevron, Tea is somewhere in America doing dance or something. I didn't want to put her in here because frankly in my opinion, she is a bitch. Hope you guys keep reading and reviewing! :D <strong>


	6. The Sleepover Part 2

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated this in a while. I have been unable to get in contact with my beta reader so I am sad to say that I'm just going to beta it myself from now on so that I can update more. So I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that I make. Also this is a double update so in a few minutes the next chapter should be up :D Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>After about thirty minutes Seto and Joey came back into the room with tousled hair and slightly flushed faces. Once everyone got a good look at them their eyes widened dramatically. The couple silently made their way over to the couch and went back to their original seat, Joey wincing slightly as he sat down. Nobody spoke for a few minutes as they all sat in an awkward silence. The silence was interrupted though as Yugi's stomach loudly growled. He looked down sheepishly as everyone looked at him.<p>

"I guess it's time for dessert!" Mokuba cheered as a huge grin over took his face. He jumped up quickly and fist pumped the air as everyone cheered at the idea of sweets. They all quickly got up and followed Seto to the dining room area. When everyone got there everyone except for Mokuba, Seto, and Joey hung their mouths open in shock. There was an extremely long mahogany table, at least ten feet long, completely filled with to the edges with sweets. There was ice cream, toppings, cake, brownies, cookies, pies, and much more. Off to the side there was a table for them all the sit at that was smaller and was shaped like a circle.

"We weren't completely sure what everyone liked, so we got some of everything! Dig in you guys!" Mokuba said as he went to the end of the table with the ice cream.

"What would you like Aibou?" Yami whispered into Yugi's ear, making him shiver. He had been extremely horny lately and was trying very hard currently to quell his growing erection.

"I-I could really go for some brownies, but with ice cream toppings." Yugi replied as he forced himself to concentrate on the desserts. Yami laughed at his nervous stutter and stood up straight again. They made their way over to the brownies and Yugi completely filled up a bowl with them. When they made their way over to the ice cream Yami turned to Yugi.

"Can I pllleeeasseee have some sugar Aibou?" Yami suddenly asked with a pout. Yugi should have known this was coming, he even went as far as to clasp his hands together and get on his knees.

"There's no need for that." Seto said as he calmly walked over to the spiky haired couple. "All of this has a sugar substitute in them. And not the crappy kind." Yami eyes immediately lit up with this statement as he ran for the ice cream.

"Thanks Seto. I don't think I could have dealt with him on a sugar high right now."

"No problem Yugi. We also heard that too much sugar is bad for a developing baby, so this way you can have as much as you want without worrying about it." Seto responded, some of his usual coldness leaving his voice.

"Thanks! I can't wait to have my brownie sundae!" Yugi exclaimed, running up to Yami who was already getting his toppings. When he got there he found that Yami had gotten four scoops of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sprinkles, whipped cream, and a cherry on top.

"I can't wait to eat this hikari!" Yugi chuckled at how childish Yami acted about sweets. He looked at his selection of toppings and had to stop himself from drooling. There were rainbow sprinkles, chocolate sprinkles, chocolate syrup, caramel syrup, Oreos, M&Ms, peanuts, walnuts, Kit Kats, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, whipped cream, and cherries. Yugi immediately grabbed a handful of Oreos, crushed them in his palm, and put them on his brownies. He then grabbed the Kit Kats, crushed those also, and sprinkled them on. He then took the chocolate syrup and coated his brownies in a thick layer of it. Next he grabbed the rainbow sprinkles and coated the chocolate syrup in them until all you could see were the rainbow dots coating the bowl. Then he topped it completely in whipped cream and put three cherries on top **(1)**.He looked down at his bowl as if it was Ra himself and accidentally let some drool escape. Yami couldn't help but laugh as he lead Yugi by the arm to a smaller table off to the side where everyone was sitting down. When they sat down everyone started to dig in. Everyone had chosen to get ice cream and then a plate with some treats on it except for Yugi. When the first spoonful hit his tastebuds, Yugi let out a soft moan.

"That must be really good Yug'." Joey said with a smirk on his face. Yugi immediately bobbed his head up and down, trying to hold onto the taste of the brownie sundae he made. Yugi quickly started to devour his sundae while everyone else simply ate theirs. Not surprisingly, he was the first one to finish his dessert except for his cherries.

"They say that if you can tie a knot in a cherry stem that you are an excellent kisser." Bakura randomly said, holding his own cherry in front of his face by the stem. "So who thinks that they are good enough of a kisser to do so?"

"I can!" Joey shouted, never one to back down from a challenge. He picked up a stem from one of his old cherries and popped it in his mouth. Everyone else decided to do the same and soon that were all making weird faces trying to accomplish their goal. After a few minutes Marik jumped up and slammed his hands on the table, sticking his tongue out for everyone to see.

"Haha! I win!" He exclaimed happily, keeping his tongue out to make sure that everyone saw the perfectly knotted cherry. Everyone started to work on their stems quicker, hoping to at least earn the title of second best kisser. Slowly they all started to accomplish their goal until it was down to Seto and Joey.

"I 'ay not be da bes' kisser, bu' I'm gonna bea' you 'eto!" Joey said as he maneuvered his tongue even quicker.

"I'm not so sure about that Pup." Seto said calmly with a small smile on his features. Wondering how he could speak normally, Joey looked over to see Seto holding the knotted cherry stem between his index finger and thumb. Joey spit out his stem onto the table and frowned.

"Ug, why did I have to lose?" He asked dramatically and throwing his hands up in the air before slamming his head harshly down on the table, creating a loud noise and a crack in the table. When he didn't get up after a full minute Seto decided it was time to intervene.

"Joey, if you quit moping you can pick the movie." Seto said calmly. After getting no response he tried a different approach. "You can have extra dessert." When he still didn't get a response he decided to just lift his head up himself. He grabbed a handful of the blonde's hair and yanked upwards. He broken his facade as a shocked expression crossed his face. Joey's head hung limply in his grip with his eyes closed, a dark bruise forming on his forehead.

"Joey!" Yugi cried out and ran over to him. He tried to pry open Seto's hand from Joey's hair, but it was impossible. He was frozen on the spot, his brain not wanting to comprehend what was happening.

"We'd better get him to the hospital." Yami said, attempting to seize control of the situation. Yugi was finally able to pry Seto's fingers out of Joey's hair with the help of Marik and Ryou. He was about to tell someone to call an ambulance when he saw that Mokuba was already talking quickly into his cell phone, a stern look on his face. After hanging up he went to stand by his still shocked brother and faced the group.

"Roland is bringing a car around to bring us all to the hospital seeing as it will be quicker than an ambulance. He is also calling the hospital ahead of time so that Joey can be treated as soon as we arrive. It's probably nothing, but we can never be too sure." Mokuba explained in a business voice that could rival Seto's. "Malik and Bakura, I need you two to grab Joey and take him outside being the limo should be here any second now. Yami, I need you to help me with Seto."

"What can we do?" Ryou asked, referring to himself and the other two hikaris. Mokuba gestured for them all to follow him outside and to the driveway as he kept dealing out instructions.

"Ryou, you can attempt any first aid that you know on the ride over. Yugi and Marik, I need you two to just try not to get in the way." Mokuba explained quickly, ushering them all into the limo. Once they were all inside and the limo was on its way to the hospital Ryou kneeled in front of the seat that Joey was laying on. He pulled back Joey's bangs and observed his already bruising forehead.

"I don't know if there's much I can do in here. It would be good to tie his hair back before we get there so that it's easier for the hospital staff." He took a rubber band off of his wrist and swiftly pulled back all of his blonde hair and tied it. He then got up and sat back in his seat.

When they got to the hospital doctors came outside with a stretcher and wheeled Joey inside. The rest of them followed and sat in the waiting room anxiously. Mokuba looked over everyone and sighed.

"All we can do now is wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Review~<strong>


	7. Sometimes Life Sucks

**I actually managed to write this chapter today in study hall while talking to my friend, listening to music, and texting my other friend xD So sorry that it's a bit short but I figured all of you amazing readers deserved a double update after all this time. I'm going to start the next chapter tomorrow during study hall, but I don't know if I'll finish it then because I want it to be looonnnngggggg. **

**If you have any questions leave them in a review and I'll try to remember to reply lol**

* * *

><p>A cracked skull.<p>

Joey had managed to crack his skull.

How does someone crack their skull that easily?

Yugi looked down at his best friend with sadness. The doctors said that the way that he hit his head managed to put a slight crack in his skull. They had said it had also managed to put him into a slight coma. It wouldn't be permanent, but they were still unsure of how long it would be until he woke up. Seto was sitting in a chair next to Joey's bed, holding his hand and gently rubbing his thumb over the top of it. He kept his face straight, but you could see in his eyes that he was ready to break. The others had decided to go back to the mansion so that they didn't crowd the room, leaving only Joey, Seto, Yugi, and Yami.

Yami came up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around his waist, gently putting his head down on the hikari's right shoulder.

"It'll be alright Aibou. He's too stubborn to not wake up soon." Yami assured, allowing Yugi to lean back against his chest with a sigh.

"You're right Yami, he's tough. I think we should probably get going though and let Seto have some time alone with him." Yami nodded in response and walked over to Seto and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be alright cousin. He's been through worse, and he will pull through on this just like he has every time before." Yami said in a powerful, yet sympathetic, voice. Seto let out a small sigh and looked up at the ex-Pharaoh.

"I know Yami, but it's still hard. I hate seeing him like this, so drained of energy and just laying here. I just can't wait until he wakes up so that I can see that goofy grin of his again." Yami nodded in understanding and patted his shoulder once more before heading towards the door, Yugi following silently behind him.

"We're going to go back to the mansion with the others. We understand if you want to stay here, but please don't run yourself ragged this time. You saw upset he was last time he was hurt and saw that you had been neglecting yourself." Yami lightly scolded, referring to when Joey had been almost killed by his father. Seto had completely shut everyone out, even Mokuba.

"Yes, I know. I'll try not to do that this time." Seto replied, but you could tell that he was lying. He was not planning on leaving Joey's side until he was better, and the pair could see that.

"Please do cousin. We will come back tomorrow during visiting hours. I'm guessing you're spending the night?" Yami asked, already assuming the answer.

"Yes." Seto replied flatly, looking back down at Joey.

"Alright, we will see you tomorrow. Have a good night." Yami said as he gently started to lead Yugi out of the room.

"Yea, have a nice night Seto." Yugi put in, trying to sound cheerful.

"I'll try." It was all the reply that they got before they headed out the door.

It was now early April and the gang were all sitting around a table in the cafeteria at their school. They were all chatting happily as the ate their lunches.

"- Can you believe it? Now I have to work in the back and I'm not allowed to associate with the customers!" Marik ranted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you did tell a lady that she looked like an obese whale…" Ryou commented, having been sharing the shift with Marik when he got demoted at his job at the JCPenny's. Marik switched his gaze from the floor up to Ryou's face.

"But she was fat! I was just telling her the truth!" Marik countered, ignoring his yami's laugh next to him.

"That's why I'm glad that I don't have a job." Bakura commented.

"Too much drama." Malik added in. They both quickly high-fived each other across the table without looking at each other as they gazed at their hikari's. Yugi laughed as he watched the four of them start an argument over whether the other two yamis should get jobs or not. Yugi himself was given the Kame Game Shop when his grandfather had died and was now running it along with Yami. It was doing very successful, most likely due to the fact that it was owned by the King of Games.

Yugi turned back down to his almost empty tray. It originally had been filled to the edges, but now only held a lonely chicken finger. Yugi looked down on it with pity.

"Don't worry little chicken finger, I'll lead you to all of your friends." He picked it up and gave it a look of sympathy before taking a quick bite at it that could rival Bakura when he eats steak. Yami looked at him strangely, but decided not to comment on Yugi's strange eating habit. Yugi quickly finished it and was happy that he was finally full. He looked down and saw that his now four month baby bump was starting to show slightly through his baggy uniform, which he found odd. Wasn't he suppose to be smaller at only four months. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to focus on the conversation everyone else was having.

'Maybe it's just a big baby.' He thought. He then became distracted and laughed at Ryou smacking the back of Bakura's head, completely forgetting about his previous worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me! *Puts hands up in defense* Review~<strong>


	8. Wow

**OMR AN ACTUAL UPDATE?!**

**How can I apologize for my lateness? D: I have many reasons as to why I am late though.**

**1) I have had an EXTREMELY busy summer that has included road trips, being abducted by my friends, going to New York, worrying about my sick (not anymore) Grandpa, and also I'm going on vacation to Wild Wood tomorrow morning.**

**2) Writer's block. C'mon, we all know how much of a bitch writer's block can be.**

**Thanks to heinz246 for inspiring this chapter! Also, just so you know, my writer's block isn't completely cured yet, so I would really appreciate it if you left me more ideas in the reviews on which direction you want this story to take! :3**

* * *

><p>The gang all stood around Joey's bed, looking down at his form silently but with some slight joy. The doctors informed them that their was some slight improvement and that they believed that he might be waking up sometime within the next few days. Seto was the only one sitting, his hand in its usual spot of holding Joey's right hand.<p>

"He truly is an idiot to have done this to himself…" Seto mumbled, smiling slightly. He was doing significantly better since being given the news of Joey's impending awakening.

"Ya, but he's our idiot!" Malik exclaimed, a grin on his face. Joey was like a little brother to both him and Bakura. Sure, they teased him, and sometimes they fought, but that's what brothers do. Right?

There was a slight knock on the door before a nurse slowly opened the door, peaking her head in.

"I'm terribly sorry boys, but it's 10 P.M. and visiting hours are over. You're going to have to leave." The nurse informed them sweetly. With sighs of defeat they all went up to Joey's bed and gave him an awkward hug, even though he could neither feel it nor return it. Seto gave him an awkward hug and a kiss on his forehead before standing up. All of them, minus the owners of the Millennium Rods, had school in the morning and needed to go home and get some rest. Yugi's eyelids drooped as he wordlessly reached his arms out towards his yami. Yami chuckled as he swiftly picked him up, carrying him like he would a young child. They all walked out the door and started to head towards the hospital exit, except for the CEO.

Seto walked back over to the bed and leaned over, placing a slow, but chaste, kiss to the blonde's lips.

"I love you Joey."

"Wait Ryou!" Bakura yelled down the hallway, chasing after his unusually furious hikari. Everyone in the homeroom class looked up as Ryou entered and crossed the room to the back where Yami, Seto, and Yugi were absorbed in a duel between the ex-pharaoh and CEO. The classmates went back to their original early morning activities, most of which included sleeping and last minute attempts at homework. A few seconds later an oddly flustered Bakura entered the room running to the back and grabbing Ryou's wrist, trying to pull him away.

"Ryou I really don't think that-" Bakura started, only to be cut off by the angered Hikari.

"Would you just quit it Bakura! I'm not staying home just so we can fuck!" Ryou exclaimed, feeling his cheeks grow red in his rare anger and embarrassment for mentioning his sex life out loud. Yugi, Yami, and Seto looked up with wide eyes. Ryou _never_ cursed. Never.

"If you would just let me explain-" Bakura seemed to be all out panicking now, trying to pull Ryou towards the exit.

"Too late Theif." Yami cut off Bakura knowingly. Bakura's face grew to one of horror as he looked over to Yami's smirking face.

Yugi's eyes darted between the two yamis in confusion before they widened in realization. He looked over to his yami for conformation. All he got was a small nod, but it was enough.

"Wait… Does he know?" Yugi asked, directing his question at Bakura.

Ryou furrowed his eyebrows and asked Bakura, "Know what?"

Bakura groaned as he dragged a hand down his face, shooting a glare at the spiky-haired hikari. "This is exactly why I wanted us to stay home today…"

"'Kura, what don't I know?"

"I think you should tell him, otherwise he will kill you when he finds out." Yami stated matter-of-factly. Bakura sighed and sat down Ryou at his desk in the back of the classroom, so as not to be overheard.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. I was hoping to be able to tell you in a not public place, but I guess that plan went down the drain. You have to promise not to freak out though, okay?" Ryou slowly nodded as Bakura placed his hands on his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes.

"You're pregnant." He just managed to catch his falling hikari as he fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Not too bad for writing at 1 A.M. the night before I'm leaving for vacation right? Remember to review with some ideas you would like to see in the story! :D<strong>


End file.
